bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Triple Gillusion
|specialmoves=Trident Phantom Trident Phantom The End (Triple Emblem Charge) |system = Emblem Charge System}} Triple Gillusion (Japanese: トリプル=ギルシオン, Toripuru=Girushion, Triple=Gillusion) is a Special-Type B-Daman that is part of the Emblem Charge System. It was released in Japan on July 20th, 2013 and retailed for 2,310円.It is one of the Ultimate Holy Beasts.It is wielded by Roma Day in the B-Daman Fireblast anime, and is the arch-nemesis of Spike Phoenix. Body Set: Gillusion Head Part: Gillusion Head The Gillusion Head is molded onto the central Core Part body. The Head Armor borrows the dragon helm from Drake, as well as Stallion's Mane Parts. This includes the smaller central piece of Stallion's Mane Parts placed between the horns of Drake's Head Armor, forming the Kirin Sight for aiming. It also uses the larger two pieces of the Mane Parts on the Drake Head Armor's sides, creating kirin whiskers. The two white eye-parts from both Left Stallion and Right Drake are also equipped, forming the B-Daman's visor. Emblem Parts Gillusion does not harbor its own Emblem Parts, but rather, it utilizes Left Stallion and Right Drake's. Due to its design, Stallion and Drake's Emblems cannot affect Gillusion's central Core and only theirs. These consist of the red, hexagon-shaped Emblem fitted on the right Drake Arm and the blue, hexagon-like one found on the left Stallion Arm. Pushing these pieces will add additional friction and force only to the Left and Right Cores when shooting B-Dama. Stud Parts This B-Daman does not have Studs itself but because of being connected to Left Stallion and Right Drake, they act as Gillusion's Stud Parts. Arm Parts: Gillusion Arms The Gillusion Arms have the same mold as its combined B-Daman - black with yellow decals for each fist. Its only distinction are Stallion's Tip Parts used as shoulder guards for the central Core body. The Left and Right Cores connect to these via a protrusion. Leg Part: Gillusion Leg Other than its Core, the Gillusion Leg is this figure's only part different in mold from Drake and Stallion. It is black with a raised protrusion on each foot decorated with turquoise stickers. Along with this, it takes Drake's white Tip Parts for use on this piece. Core Part: Triple Triple is unique in that it is the first three-in-one B-Daman Core Part. As the name suggests, it is connected to the Left and Right Cores and shares a Trigger also connected to them. The Triggers are connected via the Head Armor from Stallion, as well as the Large Grip handles from Stallion and Drake's Body Sets. As a result, this Large Trigger Pad is pushed to fire B-Dama loaded in Left, Triple, and Right simultaneously in what is known as a "Triple Shot". Triple also has the central Head Part molded onto it. Mode Change: Triple Power Mode To achieve Triple Power Mode (Japanese: トリプルマガジンモード, Triple Magazine Mode) you would need a Scope Magazine w/ Wide Magazine nozzle for the central Head Part, a System Magazine for the Drake Head, and a Cyclone Magazine (with the top half removed) for the Stallion Head. By adding these magazines to Gillusion, its load capacity for B-Dama is increased by a significant amount. This configuration is specific to the anime, so any three magazines could be used for this mode. B-Daman Fireblast (anime) Personality Gillusion is malevolent with a superiority complex, along with being manipulative, cruel, and power-hungry, having sought to gain control over all of Crestland. He also bears an ancient grudge with his arch-enemy, Spike Phoenix, and would want nothing less to see him destroyed. Gillusion also sees anybody he puts under his wicked spell as a pawn, even his own partner, the Grand B-Master, Roma Day. He also speaks with an intimidating and demonic voice. Special Attacks *'Trident Phantom': The standard Super-Shot of Triple Gillusion. Consists of a Triple Shot engulfed in sinister flames glowing with a light green aura. *'Trident Phantom The End': Gillusion's "Triple Emblem Charge" shot. Three orbs appear; one red with the Drake motif, a blue one with the Starion motif, and a smaller light green orb, and then overlap and combine to form the Gillusion B-Animal, which neighs and transforms into a trident made of evil energy. Quotes *''"Kneel before Triple Gillusion!"'' - (Entrance phrase) *''"Stay focused. You are the great and powerful Grand B-Master, don't forget that."'' - (Gillusion keeping Roma under control, Episode 19) *''"Although Phoenix's B-Animal is no longer inside, he can still protect himself. What an aggravating creature!"'' - (Gillusion on Spike Phoenix's energy shield, Episode 20) *''"(Evil laugh) I've waited millenia, but soon I'll have my revenge."'' - (Anticipation for the would-be completion of his vengeance, Episode 20) *''"That's an impressive upgrade!"'' - (Commenting on the Ultimate Arm, Episode 21) *''"Now we understand what this new Garuburn is capable of."'' - (Commenting on Ultimate Drive Garuburn, Episode 21) *''"Enough, you are the Grand B-Master, you don't need them or anyone else now."'' - (Telling Roma that he doesn't need his family or anyone else, Episode 21) *''"Relish the darkness that sleeps inside you, Roma Day. It is your destiny to command all of the B-Shots. I will lend you my power."'' - (Exerting further control over Roma, Episode 25) *''"When we're through with you, B-Daman will be a distant memory."'' - (To Kamon, Episode 25) *''"(Evil laugh) At last, after thousands of years, revenge will be mine! Spike Phoenix, I will permanently banish you once and for all!"'' - (Moment of near-triumph against his ancient rival, Episode 25) *''"WHAT?!"'' - (Losing control of Roma, Episode 25) *''"Kamon Day, as the newly-crowned King of the B-Shots, you're the perfect choice to become my servant. Follow me into the world of darkness!"'' - (Attempting to control Kamon at the Phoenix Grand Prix, Episode 26) *''"You lie!"'' - (Reaction to Akari Komyouji's declaration that Kamon has the same strength as Spike Phoenix's original wielder, Episode 26) *''"Not again!"'' - (Seeing Spike Phoenix's B-Animal returning to its B-Daman body, Episode 26) Background Triple Gillusion is one of the two Supreme Mystical Beasts of Crestland, alongside Spike Phoenix. He represents the darkness and the moon. According to the ancient inscriptions, Gillusion can control minds, using the life energy of whoever is his wielder (or servant in his perspective). Gillusion could use this power three times on three different individuals, as revealed in We're Ultimate! Ultimate Drive=Garuburn!. Gillusion sought to take control of everything, and challenged Phoenix. However, if they were to battle in their spirit forms, the world, along with Crestland itself would be plunged into chaos. To ensure peace, the Phoenix and Gillusion sealed themselves in the form of two B-Daman, and having two humans battle on their behalf. In the very first B-Daman battle in Crestland, which took place on Phoenix Battle Island, the two legendary B-Animals (in the forms of their respective B-Damans) and their wielders fought fiercely in a game of Break Bomber. The prize; control over Crestland. It was revealed in Showdown at the Summit! Kamon vs Kakeru! that Gillusion attempted to control his rival's master during the battle, but the latter resisted it. The Phoenix and his wielder won out, also splitting Gillusion into two parts; a good heart and an evil heart, before sealing them away in the hopes that they would never be found. Gillusion's wielder, and those descended from him were disgraced by this loss. Thousands of years later, archaeologist Himiko Day finds one of the two "hearts", Right Drake, on an excavation of an ancient temple and gives it to her middle-born child, Roma, after she completed her studies of it and gaining permission to give it to him. In addition, a man working for the prominent Shira Corporation named Genya Kokuji, whose family are the descendants of the warrior who wielded Gillusion, sought out the Kylin B-Daman. After finding Left Stallion, he had to give it to Roma in order to complete Gillusion. This allowed the evil Supreme Mystical Beast to return, as he then took control of the Grand B-Master. At one point, he took control of a woman named Akari Komyouji, who is a descendant of Spike Phoenix's wielder, and had her serve as his partner's right-hand woman, in the guise of "Agent Chaos". When Roma's younger brother, Kamon challenged him, Gillusion was used for the battle. With his overwhelming power, Gillusion easily defeats Kamon and his Drive Garuburn, banishing his B-Animal and scattering the pieces all around the world. His abilities were then used to suppress Kamon's memories up to that point. Gillusion first appeared in the anime as an unknown, silhouetted B-Daman seen in a vision Kamon has of Roma, when he goes into his Dark state the first time, in I'll Protect It! DX Break Bomber 7!. Though he did not physically appear, his mind control ability was used by the Grand B-Master himself in The Blue Showdown! Garuburn VS Dracyan to restore Kamon's memories while forcefully taking control of him and Drive Garuburn, both of whom were subsequently freed by Riki and Dracyan in Final Battle! Garuburn VS Dracyan. Although he was not named, Gillusion was mentioned as the Kylin in the ancient legend of Crestland by Himiko in Mystery! The Legend of Crest Land. He also appeared in the episode's ancient times flashback sequence, again as a silhouetted B-Daman, with the difference being its crown now resembling a trident. In Decisive Battle! Garuburn VS Deathshell, he splits into his component forms, Right Drake and Left Stallion. The episode after that, the two B-Damans were used by Roma against Bakuga and Jenta in a game of DX Break Bomber 7 on Phoenix Battle Island, defeating them in The Ultimate Enemy! Triple=Gillusion. In the same episode, Gillusion was used to defeat Riki Ryugasaki and Hugo Raidoh, and later, Kamon in Meteor Bomber. In Helping Out! Spike=Phoenix, Gillusion's power was tested against the energy shield generated by Spike Phoenix's B-Animal-less body, as he also remarked his annoyance at this, and the intent of finally ending his ancient grudge. Two episodes later, Gillusion and his component forms were used in a 1-on-2 Meteor Bomber battle against Basara Kurochi and Ryudo Tsunotsuki. Roma and Gillusion won, as Ryudo took the brunt of the Kylin's eCharge Shot, pushing Basara out of the way. At the end of the episode, Kamon and Ultimate Drive Garuburn began their battle with the Grand B-Master and Gillusion, continuing onto Episode 42, Crush! Dark's Ambition. The battle ended with no winner, when Roma caught sight of the family photo, and a damaged B-Raptor shows up and fired at Roma's side of the playing field, prompting Gillusion to make his escape with the Grand B-Master. In Ultimate Showdown! Ultimate Rising=Dracyan, Gillusion was used in a battle between Roma and Novu with his Ultimate Dragren during the first round of the Phoenix Grand Prix. At the climax of the subsequent episode, during the first battle of the second round between Roma and Jenta, the Kylin B-Daman was used to defeat the latter with his eCharge Shot. Gillusion appears again at the end of A New Stage! The Semi-Final Kicks Off where Roma fires a Triple Shot from him into the air, in anticipation to the battle to come. In Here at Last! The Fiery Showdown of Brothers, Left Stallion and Right Drake form Gillusion on their own, as the sinister Supreme Mystical Beast B-Daman further exerts his control over Roma while causing swirling, storm-like clouds to form over the arena. Just as Kamon and Garuburn uses Spike Phoenix's power, he laughs evilly, claiming that revenge will finally be his. However, the tables turned on the Kylin B-Daman when he suddenly loses control of Roma, and becoming surprised at this, just as Kamon and Garuburn defeats them. A now-unresponsive Gillusion was dropped onto the floor by Roma, before the latter relapsed and fainted. In the episode afterwards, Gillusion's B-Daman body was put under lockdown at WBMA Headquarters, placed in an observation cell with laser tripwires, as well as security guards (with Tamao Tamada being one of them) on the outside. During his coma, Roma was haunted by a vision of the B-Animals of Drake, Starion, and Gillusion taunting him about his fear of being surpassed by Kamon. At the end of the episode, the Kylin B-Daman himself lets out a sinister chuckle as he reawakens in the cell that he is locked up in. In "Showdown at the Summit! Kamon VS Kakeru!", Gillusion appeared at the stadium for the final time, attempting to put Kamon under his mind control, only for the latter to resist. The Kylin is finally defeated, when he is placed in a sort of eCharge trap, and was neutralized with Spike Phoenix's power. On Phoenix Battle Island, he is sealed away with the Phoenix B-Daman, finally putting an end to the ancient conflict, although it is remarked by Bakuga that as long as there's darkness in people's hearts, Gillusion would return one day. Gallery Toyline Triple=Gillusion_packaging.jpg|Takara Tomy packaging Triple magazine.jpg|Triple Power Mode Right=Drake.jpg|Right Drake, one of the component B-Damans Left=Stallyon.jpg|The other component, Left Stallion KeithStrife_TripleG3MM.jpg|Triple=Gillusion Triple Magazine Mode Anime PhoenixVSKirinancientBreakBomber.PNG|Gillusion's original owner against Phoenix's original owner. Kirinownerdefeat.PNG|Gillusion and his original owner defeated in ancient times ES038.png|Revelation in the preview for ES038. GillusionTauntingKamon2.png|Gillusion's moment of near-triumph ShockedGillusion2.png|Gillusion's shock at losing control of Roma GillusionLockdown2.png|Triple Gillusion locked away at WBMA Headquarters GillusionReawakens2.png|Gillusion reawakens... GillusionStrikesAgain2.png|Triple Gillusion's final appearance GillusionEnergyShield2.png|Gillusion's energy shield GillusionWhyYou2.png|"Not again!" GillusionB-Animal.png|Gillusion B-Animal Trivia *Gillusion is a portmanteau of "gi'raffe" and "i'llusion", the latter of which referring to its ability to manipulate the hearts of men, and the former referring to the association of giraffes with the kirin from East Asian mythology. *The kirin (also known as the qilin by the Chinese) is known in mythology for being a vegetarian, is quiet in nature, can walk on grass without disturbing it, punishes wicked people, and is an omen that brings serenity. *It was claimed by Genya Kokuji in Crush! Dark's Ambition that Roma cannot be freed from the influence of Gillusion's powers, due to having willingly pledged his life to the Kylin. That was proven false when Roma and Gillusion were defeated in ES050. *The Triple Shot gimmick was first used by Crash B-Daman's Omega Bahamut, albeit under a different mechanism. **In the Crash B-Daman Synchro Weapon System; Gillusion's Triple Shot gimmick is more similar with any two SWS B-Daman connected to a Beat Launcher. *Like Spike Phoenix, Gillusion is capable of producing an energy shield around his B-Daman body, but it is red in color as opposed to Phoenix's blue. *Gillusion is voiced by Tomokazu Sugita in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Andrew Francis in the English dub. Category:Emblem Charge System Category:B-Daman Fireblast Category:Villains' B-Daman Category:Antagonists Category:Special Type Category:B-Daman (eS)